


Jungle Planet

by LeonieNatty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Contest Entry, Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon, Explanations, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, What-If, What-if Challenge, Yellow is a mom but don't want to be, Yellow is babysiting Pink, but its planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieNatty/pseuds/LeonieNatty
Summary: You may know the « Jungle moon » colony as a lifeless planet devoid of its original round shape and it's yellow ocean. It's clear that the Diamonds, and especially Yellow Diamond, was interested into turnit the floating rock as gem material, but the work was nerver finished. Why did it stop ? What happened, or...Who made it happen ?The Original Crystal Gems maybe ?





	Jungle Planet

After the pink brat had her tantrum, she left the moonbase upper-floor by stomping her tiny feet. Pearl grimaced at the broken window, "My Diamond, would you like me to make it fixed ?"

Yellow Diamond sighed. She didn't have time to deal with this. She had matters far grander than a broken piece of glass. At least, she could use it as evidence against the defective Diamond to show Blue how " _wonderful"_  Pink is. Ugh.

_"Spend more time with her", she said to her as Pink was wailing about how it wasn't fair she never got to see a colony with her own eyes, "you'll see how... " She joined her hand over her chest, "...fun and intelligent and insightful she is. "_

Yellow made a facepalm and grimaced, "You can't stop bothering those working, can't you, Blue ?" She raised her chin, and stared right at the bright yellow planet floating in her bits of space. The sight of her future colony didn't alleviate her anger; it ignited it. She hated that planet, as it reminded her of the toughness of her role. All the other 19 planets went smooth, but this one and only piece of rock _dared_ to refuse her authority? She even had to beg for the Nephrites to invade the place. This has never happened before. Yellow strummed her transparent control board to review the state of the planet. As expected, little to no gems emerged on its ground and that unidentified "giant gem" was still roaming.

Yellow needed to take care of the situation. She needed to complete the colony. Gems were getting more and more useless. Peridots required more and more enhancers, Sapphires only saw the future for minutes to come...And now this? She couldn't ask for Blue help. As far as she knew, Blue never had this kind of nuisance before, and White couldn't help either. She had her job, supporting Homeworld with all her strength.

Yellow stood from her thrown and went down the stairs, "Pearl?" She inquired. The servant complied and followed her master.

Inside the Sphere room, Pink Diamond played with the glass bubble. She saw her, and her expression went from a playing to a frowning one. She then went further down the stairs. Did Pink hated her that much? Pearl stared at the smaller Diamond until she dissapeared from her sight so as to manipulate the ball. The wall around her became light then became spots of colours, and finally an adjusted projection of wheat fields.

Some strokes away and there Yellow went from the moonbase to the inside the Jungle Planet. Even if she never moved an inch of her body, (except for this one first time),whenever her pearl created the illusion, she admired the technology.

With her gaze, Yellow followed her Nephrites ships. It's shadows caressed her face as the army made it onto the planet. When they settled, they exited the machine and summoned their guns from their green gems. Yellow recognized the Crew Leader she spoke to the phone earlier. She lead the way, keeping her weapon near her torso. Meanwhile, Yellow followed her around the moonbase, "Defectuous gems reclaiming their...'Freedom'? I won't allow this. Show yourself at once and get shattered."

Several strands of wheat moved. The Nephrite aimed at the seemingly Being making the noise but all she was pointing her weapon at was a bunch of vegetals. Another wheat cracked , but this time, someone was behind it.

An organic? No, that was...the traitor. A gem ? It was defineltly not a common one. Yellow had not reported or created any of her kind anywhere. And she was bigger too, so that would be a fusion. So...Traitors?

She heard angry steps below her.

She couldn't show Pink what's happening inside the yellow planet either. Didn't she just order her to act more like a Diamond?

And what would a Diamond do? Well, if no one but her was as eager and ready to make that planet die, she'd do it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the final edit. I'm currently working on my fiction writing by pantsing fanfics about works I admire. Stay and read it ; it'll only get better with time.


End file.
